dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (DNGBC)
The gameboy version of Duke Nukem includes enemies that are either the Zorgonites as well as their twisted experiments. Common enemies Aerial Defense Squad * Shots to kill:?? * Points given: ?? These are three airborne ships that Duke encounters and has to battle. Anti-Tank Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 120 One of the many variants of Zorgonite probes, these are only encountered when Duke is piloting a tank, where they fire a bunch missiles at him. Unlike the other probes, they are have a darker colour and are bigger. Chucker * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 500 These aliens try to attack Duke by throwing barrels containing hazardous material at him. They seem to have only appeared in the fourth level. Cryogenic Mutant * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 120 One of the Zorgonite's failed experiments, these creatures spew a blue-colored toxin at Duke. They explode when killed. Dart * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 80 These are a type of organism that are fast, airborne. They attack by transforming tyhemselves into a spike and then ram their opponent. Elite Guard * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? Zorgonites in energy absorbing armour. These appear to be one of the most common enemies frequently encountered by Duke. They are armed with a proton rifle, which takes a while to recharge before being fired again. The guard is left vulnerable while the gun it is using is recharging. They, along with the basic guard, are first seen in the Zorgonite research base where Duke was held. Gelf * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? Although they look like furry little creatures, if they get close to Duke they will pounce on him with their razor sharh teeth. They are found in the wild of the alien planet Duke is on. Guard * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: 50 The most basic Zorgonite, equipped with a high powered weapon which fires an electron pulse. This results in the Zorgonite pushes them off their feet, taking a small amount of time to recover. They seem to be found somewhere at the end of the second level in what appears to be a recreational room with a tv, sofas, wallpapers and a drawing on one of the walls. Imperial Warrior * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? Zorgonites that are armoured and armed with a powerful high-yield automatic rifle. These are the toughest enemies. Imperial Grenadier * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? Very similar to the Imperial Warriors, but are armed with powerful grenade launchers. Lightning Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? A variant of the probe series, this type will try to position itself under Duke and launch bolts of Lighnting at the target underneath it. Machine Gun Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? The most basic Probe type, these are armed with powerful machine guns. Malfunctioning Dart * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? Darts that have become inefficient. They are unable to transform into spikes, but will explode if it is near the hero. Malfunctioning Missile Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? These appear as normal Missile Probes, but are unable to fire their missiles. They will, however, explode if Duke is close to them. Mech * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? These robots guard the prison where duke is sent to. They fire lasers from their chests and move quickly back and forth on tank-like treads. because of their treads, they are unable to move across uneven terrain. Missile Probe * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? Probes that are capable of constantly launching short range missiles. Morphite * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? ... Mortar Technician * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? Similar to the previously encountered Radium Technition, they throw a constant supply of granades. They are clad in armoured red suits. Para-Guard * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? The para-guards are similar, if not the same, as the Elite Guard. however, they make use of parachutes. These are first encountered in the second level where Duke is able to use the stationary minigun. Radium Technician * Shots to kill: ?? * Points given: ?? .... *Reaper Probe *Sentry *Slime *Slugger *Targ *Trenchman *Zombie *Zorgonite Commando *Zorgonite Scientist Bosses: *Slime Cyborg- large immobile green alien that spawns slime from its mouth and attacks with gas coming out of its arms, can be destroyed by throwing grenades behind its head until its head is blown (appears in level 5) *Zorgonite Bunker (boss 2)- giant immobile cannon that fires huge bombs(Duke will use a tank in this level to defeat it) *Zorgonite Commander- integrated into Zorgonite ship. *Zorgonite Emperor- last boss Category:Enemies Category:DNGBC